


【奎八】blue moon 02的车

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 正文在lofter 皮皮很奶也很皮
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 16





	【奎八】blue moon 02的车

**Author's Note:**

> 正文在lofter 皮皮很奶也很皮

金珉奎撕下徐明浩的衬衣然后是裤子，最后连内裤也没有放过。  
【他怎么不干脆把我整个人撕开呢？】徐明浩还在因为自己的初吻被一个狼人夺走而感到震惊，大脑一时间无法处理更多的信息。  
就在几分钟前，金珉奎将他按在床上深吻，横冲直撞的舌头试了几次也没有突破徐明浩紧咬的牙关，还差点被他亮出来的獠牙给割伤。狼人生性易怒，金珉奎作为血统纯正的顶级狼人更是如此，一怒之下就将徐明浩剥了个干净。  
徐明浩雪白光洁的肌肤在窗外照进来的月光下泛着玉石的光泽，清冷的颜色多少唤回了金珉奎的理智。  
“你是第一次做这种事吗？”金珉奎问。他一只手将徐明浩的手腕禁锢在头顶，另一只手缓缓地抚摸徐明浩的脸颊。  
“…”赤裸着身体的徐明浩呼吸都带着怯意，他连目光都不知道该往哪放，更别提回答金珉奎这种问题了。  
“我在这种事上很没有耐心，你如果默认这不是第一次的话，我就按我的节奏来咯？”  
金珉奎说着脱掉了自己的上衣露出狼人特有的精壮腰身，下半身虽然还被布料包裹着，但胯部隐约可见的形状却暗示了骇人的尺寸。金珉奎掰开徐明浩夹紧的双腿将那个部位抵了上去，滚烫的器官隔着布料贴上来的触感让徐明浩惊呼出声。  
——有机会。  
金珉奎捏住徐明浩的下巴迅速吻了上去。还没来得及闭上的小嘴抵挡不住外敌入侵，只能任由敌人攻城拔寨。  
狼人的体温很高，吸血鬼又是不耐高温的生物，那一根湿热灵巧的舌头很轻易地就将徐明浩搅得七荤八素，整个大脑仿佛都要沸腾蒸发。金珉奎的手也没有闲着，细致地在徐明浩赤裸的躯体上抚摸，带来的麻酥酥的电流感让徐明浩的神经又是一阵颤抖。  
“啊…哈…哈…”被松开的徐明浩大口大口地喘气，薄软的胸脯剧烈地起伏。短暂的窒息将他的视线都模糊，他现在看不清金珉奎是以怎样的表情居高临下地欣赏自己的窘态。  
金珉奎看着他眼角通红、半张着嘴喘息的模样恨不能下一秒就把人干出声来，“再问你一遍，是不是第一次？不是的话我就继续了哦？”  
徐明浩这下连害怕也顾不上了，连忙点头，“是…第一次…”  
为了保证后代的优良，镇子里的吸血鬼在成年后会被狼人筛选分配合适的伴侣，所以金珉奎当然知道他是第一次。但是让他亲口承认自己的青涩，不知道为什么总有一种让人莫名兴奋的愉悦感。  
“乖，那我温柔一点。”金珉奎低头在他的鼻尖上落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
狼人生性残暴，捕猎时会一口咬断猎物的喉管再慢慢享用还没有冷却的尸体，就连做爱时也是，激烈得像是在打仗，非要让对方一点还手的力气都没有才罢休。而相反的，吸血鬼的欲望就像他们的体温一样冰冷，在他们的价值观里捕猎是为了生存，做爱是为了繁殖——不然呢？  
“呃啊啊啊…不要…不要…”徐明浩哭喊着要逃，却因被金珉奎紧紧地禁锢在怀里而动弹不得。  
两人的下半身已经结合在一起，金珉奎的那根粗壮的性器将他的后穴撑得满满的，一丝空隙都没有。  
金珉奎听见徐明浩的哭声，笑得很温柔，但抽插的动作却丝毫未停，“怎么会不要呢？明明我已经很克制了，明浩还是痛吗？”  
他没有说谎，相较于狼人一般的做爱模式，他对徐明浩已经可以用柔情似水来形容。但是显然对于徐明浩来说，这样的初夜还是过于刺激了。  
徐明浩现在浑身上下只有触感是在线的，他根本听不见金珉奎在说些什么，光是要应付后面被塞满的痛苦就已经够累了，嘴上只顾着咿咿呀呀乱叫一气。  
金珉奎坏心眼地抚上了徐明浩挺立的性器，立刻收获了一连串变调的呻吟。  
那里在不久前还是软塌塌的，直到金珉奎在帮徐明浩扩张时碰到了敏感点，粉色的性器才打了个激灵站立起来，像是课堂上发呆时被老师点名的坏学生一样茫然无措。  
“不要…不要碰那里…”徐明浩的后背紧贴着金珉奎的躯体，哭泣时一抖一抖地蹭着金珉奎的腰身，本意是求饶，却不知道这样反而更激起金珉奎的暴欲。  
巨大的阴茎闲庭信步般地在狭窄湿润的后穴里走动，将每一处褶皱都细细地推平，缓慢但煽情。在拿捏准了徐明浩的敏感点后，金珉奎抽插时会格外照顾那一点，变着角度去刺激它，逼迫着徐明浩发出更多的哭泣声。  
其实金珉奎自己也不好受，温柔细心的做爱方式太考验他的耐力，徐明浩过于紧密的后穴和奶声奶气的呻吟又大幅度增加考验的难度。  
大概是撸动的动作大力了一些，徐明浩下意识地收紧了后穴，内部的软肉紧紧咬住阴茎不让动，像饿了好几天的蟒蛇紧紧裹挟住好不容易得来的猎物那样，爽得金珉奎头皮发麻。  
“宝贝，放松一点好不好…”金珉奎咬紧牙关在徐明浩的耳边呢喃，他不太想承认第一次经历性事的徐明浩这一下差点把他夹得眼泪飙出来。  
徐明浩倒是哭得坦荡，一边哭一边摇头，也不知道摇头是为了否定什么。  
金珉奎一想动徐明浩就会缠得更紧，整个人还往他怀里缩，光溜溜的脊背几乎要嵌进他的身体里。金珉奎叹了口气，无奈之下只好用点手段。  
“啪！”  
不轻不重的巴掌落在徐明浩浑身上下唯一有点肉的臀部上，伴随着一声短促的尖叫，后穴下意识地放松，给了金珉奎乘虚而入的机会。  
金珉奎真的很喜欢搞突袭，屡试不爽。  
未被开发过的深处被贯穿到底，从未体验过的快感和痛楚让徐明浩的尖叫在顶端处硬生生折断，背部塌陷成优美的弧度，像一条离水的鱼。  
金珉奎单手捏住徐明浩的肩膀不让他逃，另一只手堵住则堵上了几欲倾泻而出的小孔，引得身下的人又是一阵痉挛。  
“马上就好了，乖。”金珉奎轻轻舔咬着徐明浩尖尖的耳朵，同时加快了抽插的频率。  
在一波又一波冲撞下徐明浩的双手已经无力支撑自己的身体，前身像一片落叶一样软在床上，薄薄一片的胸脯一下下地蹭着床单，本就充血了的两点现在更是肿胀不堪。  
从金珉奎的角度能隐约看见徐明浩咬着被单不愿意叫出声的样子，那隐忍的神色，更加刺激了金珉奎血液里的嗜虐因子。  
金珉奎小声咒骂了一句，咬着牙加大了力度。  
事已至此他也顾不上什么温柔不温柔了，满心满眼像的都是在徐明浩身上发泄自己的欲望。  
“明浩…”金珉奎突然在最深处停下了动作，俯下身低声呢喃着徐明浩的名字。  
泻出来的快感实在过于强烈，引得金珉奎一阵短暂的眩晕，差点脱力压在徐明浩的身上。  
恋恋不舍地从温暖湿润的后穴拔出来，过于紧密的穴口发出了一声啾鸣，然后吐出来一些乳白色的浊液。金珉奎的右手上也是粘腻一片，那片液体的主人已经彻底虚脱在床上动弹不得。  
“明浩？”金珉奎察觉到了些许不对劲，试探着喊了一声。  
徐明浩没有应答，脸埋在枕头和床单的缝隙里看不见表情。  
金珉奎将人横抱起来，对方湿漉漉黏糊糊的小屁股就毫无防备地坐在他坚实有力的大腿上。  
居然是晕过去了。  
徐明浩的脑袋折断了一般地垂着，被金珉奎抬起来放在肩上，又拨开黑色的细碎发丝才露出脸庞。消瘦的小脸上满是汗水和泪水，眼角和脸颊还是红彤彤的，小嘴无意识地微微嘟起。  
金珉奎好不容易忍住低头亲上去的想法——现在显然不是再做这种事的好时候。


End file.
